1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable enclosures for small personal vehicles and, more particularly, to such enclosures which are compact, of simplified construction, and readily assembled and disassembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a motorcycle or other small personal vehicle is parked outside without the protection of a garage, it is susceptible to a number of harmful conditions. This may include exposure to rain storms, dust, bird droppings, tree sap, salt sprays, hail, and ultraviolet rays of the sun. Not only can these natural elements detract from the appearance of the motorcycle, but they can accelerate aging and deterioration of rubber, vinyl, paint, and leather components. Weather damage can lower the value of the cycle and may cost the owner hundreds of dollars to have professionally repaired. This problem has previously been recognized and various constructions are known for housing and transporting small personal vehicles which may be motorized, such as all terrain vehicles, motorbikes, motorcycles, snow mobiles, and personal watercraft. A number of examples, as represented in the prior art, will now be described.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,149 issued Aug. 8, 1995 to Walter et al., a storage case for a motorcycle is disclosed which can be fixed on the motorcycle frame and includes a basic housing, a carrying handle, a lid hinged to the housing, and a device for fixing the case on the motorcycle frame and/or a device for locking the lid with the basic housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,152 issued May 1, 1990 to Kemming discloses an apparatus for securing a motorcycle within the cargo area of a pick-up truck which also provides lockable cabinet-type storage space. The apparatus includes a pair of spaced apart storage compartments, the space between the compartments serving as a receiving zone for the front wheel of the motorcycle. A removable securing shaft passes through the spokes of the wheel and engages threaded fasteners disposed within each compartment. Also, each compartment has a lockable lid which prevents unauthorized access to the interior of the compartment and the threaded fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,098 issued Oct. 14, 1975 to Nicotra discloses a carrier assembly for supporting a smaller vehicle, such as a motorcycle, motor bicycle or scooter, snowmobile, or even luggage compartment on the rear end of a larger motor vehicle such as a station wagon, camper truck, or the like. The carrier assembly is mounted on a single hitch or receptacle conventionally used on campers and similar vehicles for towing trailers. The assembly comprises a pivotally mounted platform on which the motorcycle is mounted by attaching a ramp on one end. When reversed and pivotally secured to the platform, the ramp serves as an adjustable stop element for supporting different lengths of motorcycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,713 issued Oct. 24, 1967 to Will discloses a cycle carrier mounted at the front or rear end of a larger motor vehicle. The carrier includes a platform which supports the cycle above the ground in a horizontal position transverse to the length of the motor vehicle. The platform can be pivoted to incline in either direction to form a ramp for loading and unloading the cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,674 issued Apr. 24, 1956 to Melder discloses a housing for an automobile or the like which conforms approximately to the size and shape of the vehicle to be housed. The door by which the vehicle enters and leaves the housing is formed by a part of the peripheral wall panel of the housing which extends from the bottom and is hinged so that the door opens upwardly. A door is provided in the side wall panel of the housing and is of a size such that the vehicle door can open into the doorway and enables the driver to enter and leave the vehicle when the hinged door is closed.
An ornamental design of a storage box for motorcycles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 295,163 issue Apr. 12, 1988 to Erdman.
It was with knowledge of the foregoing disclosures representative of the state of the art that the present invention was conceived and has now been reduced to practice.